Starry Eyes
by Somebody Vanitas
Summary: Aqua es una científica exitosa, posee todo lo que la gente sueña. Un día se ve enfrentada a un mundo que no comprende, de la mano de un hombre ligeramente familiar. ¿De dónde se conocen? "Probablemente me enamoré de las estrellas que se reflejan en tus ojos, esas estrellas que no se pueden ver ni siquiera de noche, esas que son mías".


**Aquí les dejo una pequeña introducción, los personajes y el juego no me pertenecen, muchas gracias por leer esta historia de mi pareja favorita.**

"Cada vez que me extrañes, cada vez que te sientas sola mira esas estrellas". Un susurro cálido de aquellas palabras mecieron su angustia hasta convertirla en tranquilidad, no sabía a quién extrañaba ni mucho menos por qué. Miró el cinturón de Orión recordando una melodía muy familia. ¿Dónde la había escuchado? Suspiró sin encontrar la respuesta, acomodó su cabello e intentó pensar en otra cosa, su estómago estaba algo revuelto entre las emociones que sentía. Se preguntó por qué no se sentía cómoda con su vida si lo tenía todo, un departamento en el lugar más caro de la ciudad, un trabajo como jefa del departamento de investigaciones de una empresa, su vida amorosa era lenta… pero nunca le faltaban los hombres y poseía tiempo suficiente para realizar actividades recreativas. Lo tenía todo… o casi todo.

El teléfono la sacó de sus cavilaciones, era común tener trabajo a cualquier hora y no es como si le molestara. El éxito tiene su precio. Al contestar, una voz ronca muy familiar le hizo pensar que era algo importante. Tu jefe no te llama a las 12 de la noche para preguntar cualquier cosa.

-Necesito que me mandes un informe del laboratorio de hoy –dijo algo agitado, eso era extraño.

-claro… -respondió sin seguridad- pero todavía no me llegan los resultados del sujeto nuevo, el experimento va algo lento ya que no puedo verlo direc-

-TIENES PROHIBIDO VERLO –amenazante, no hizo esperar su orden- Aqua, no puedes ver al nuevo sujeto, te mandaré las muestras de sangre a tu laboratorio mañana a primera hora.

-entiendo, terminaré de ordenar los registros de hoy… nos vemos mañana .

Al colgar, pensó en ese sujeto de prueba. Hasta hace unos meses atrás ella era la encargada de supervisar todo, de hablar directamente con todos los sujetos sin excepciones, su cargo se lo permitía. Se sentó a revisar los informes sin seguridad alguna, dicen que cuando quieres hacer algo bien hecho debes hacerlo tú mismo y esa era una de las reglas fundamentales de Aqua. De un momento a otro se le ocurrió utilizar su clave y observar a través de las cámaras si alcanzaba a ver algo, podía recordar que lo albergaban en el cuarto piso, alejado de los demás. Al abrir la sección de cámaras de seguridad del cuarto piso se encontró con algo extraño, los guardias corrían por las escaleras hasta el contenedor, al parecer el peligroso humano había escapado. No podía dejar de pensar en todo esto, debía hacerle una visita al prisionero así que se puso su chaqueta y buscó las llaves de su auto, en cinco minutos estaría ahí.

Todo era un caos, ventanas rotas y gente inconsciente hicieron que entrara lo más rápido posible, ya que al ser un laboratorio del gobierno los incidentes no debían salir a la luz, llamar a una ambulancia no era una opción. Corrió por las escaleras hasta el quinto piso, donde se escuchaban más ruidos y uno de los guardias la detuvo insistiendo que era demasiado peligroso para una mujer.

-fuera de mi camino, soy tu jefa –sacó su tarjeta de identificación- el sujeto 0052 está a mi cargo.

El guardia no tuvo más remedio que dejarla pasar, sin embargo le advirtió que era muy peligroso y que no se separara de él, el sujeto había enloquecido. Al pedir un reporte de la situación, el guardia sólo pudo decir que los científicos fueron atacados, dos de ellos quedaron inconscientes y uno muerto, realmente era peligroso. Apenas puso un pie en el pasillo principal, el cuerpo de un guardia pasó al lado de ella, había sido lanzado por los aires hacia otros guardias con una fuerza brutal que jamás había visto, probablemente era sobrehumana. "Quizás, si me acerco a él de frente pueda razonar con él" pensó mientras se escondía tras una barricada hecha con una mesa, no tenía por qué esconderse si el sujeto sólo quería escapar, en el peor de los casos sería tomada como rehén… pero con una distancia prudente no le haría daño.

Apenas el guardia sacó su arma de servicio aprovechó la oportunidad de salir, corrió a través del pasillo sin escuchar los gritos de los hombres que le pedían que volviera, hasta le pareció una situación familiar pero no tenía memoria alguna sobre aquello. Al doblar esperaba lo peor, a la vuelta del pasillo se encontraba el sujeto catalogado tan peligroso como para utilizar la sala de aislamiento del cuarto piso, la sala que nadie utilizaba, la sala donde ni siquiera un insecto podía entrar o salir. Al dar la vuelta se encontró con el hombre más intimidante que había visto en su larga vida, más extraño y familiar.

Notaba que era mucho más alto que ella, veía su espalda musculosa y bien trabajada, su cabello castaño oscuro resaltaba su piel morena, no recordaba haber visto un hombre con tanta testosterona en su vida. Él notó su presencia y se dio la vuelta lentamente, con una especie de llave gigante en la mano que hizo a Aqua tener una imagen de un arma muy parecida pero gris y más metálica, sus orbes azules chocaron con los suyos y sintió miedo, la sangre en su rostro y su mueca de enojo hacía parecer que su altura se incrementaba o ella disminuía. Un dolor de cabeza la hizo tambalear pero no llegó al suelo, los fornidos brazos del sujeto de pruebas la atraparon, su torso desnudo la puso nerviosa sin entender muy bien la razón.

-Aqua, ¿estás bien? –dijo el sujeto.

-sí, sólo tuve un… ¿qué?

Antes de poder preguntar algo más llegaron muchos guardias más, el hombre la tomó en brazos y rompió un vidrio, ella lo miró asustada ¿no estará pensando en…? Sí, saltó por la ventana cayendo en un basurero, ese hombre estaba loco. Una vez compuestos, Aqua terminó de decir todas las groserías que se le ocurrió en ese momento mientras él sólo rió. El hombre estiró su mano y una especie de puerta hecha de niebla negra se formó, sin esperar por más preguntas él entró con ella en brazos, la habían raptado.

Al llegar a un lote vacío al otro lado de la ciudad ella se soltó, sonrojada y con el corazón todavía en su garganta, probablemente en el esófago. Se sacudió la ropa y lo miró de reojo, al parecer él estaba muy entretenido mirándola, era algo perturbador pensar que ese hombre sabía como se llamaba, siendo que nunca lo había visto, quizás era hora de las preguntas.

-¿Estás bien? –se adelantó- me costó encontrarte, quizás debamos escondernos un tiempo, porque la puerta al—

-¿Quién eres y por qué me hablas como si nos conociéramos desde siempre? –preguntó enojada, nadie (además de Xehanort) le hablaba con tanta familiaridad.

Su semblante cambió totalmente, ahora podía ver tristeza y algo de soledad en sus orbes azules y se arrepintió un poco de hablarle así. El hombre se acercó a ella y acarició su cabeza, a lo cual ella se sonrojó sin saber la razón, lo atribuyó a que un hombre semidesnudo estaba cerca de ella… un hombre semidesnudo y muy guapo.

-No sé qué te hizo ese viejo, pero debemos escondernos… te explicaré todo cuando estemos en un lugar seguro –la miró al cielo y la miró a los ojos- creo que pronto comenzará a llover.

-Al menos podrías decirme tu nombre… -le parecía una locura que estuviera de acuerdo con esconderlo, más aún de Xehanort.

-Terra, mi nombre es Terra.

Su nombre resonó en alguna parte de su cerebro, de sus memorias. Sin tomarle mucha importancia comenzaron a caminar hacia las afueras de la ciudad, ahí podrían quedarse en casa de Zack, según él le dijo estaría en casa por unas semanas y luego volvería a viajar. En el trayecto no dijeron palabra alguna, todavía estaba procesando qué sería de ella de ahora en adelante. Tendría que huir de la policía, del gobierno ya que ella sabía secretos de Estado que nadie debía obtener.

-Aqua… ¿estás bien? Ese viejo te hizo algo… -pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica- prometo que haré que recuerdes todo.

Siempre pensó que no podía haber olvidado cosas tan importantes, tenía todas sus memorias importantes y normales, niñez, graduación, trabajo y esas cosas. Su familia nunca existió, Xehanort la había educado desde pequeña, ya que su familia había muerto cuando ella era pequeña. Creció sin la necesidad de apoyarse en alguien que no fuera Xehanort y era muy extraño que alguien viniera a decirle que él la engañaba, más aún un hombre, no les tenía mucha confianza.

Se quitó el brazo del chico en un movimiento que se le antojaba hasta un poco bruto para una mujer, estaba nerviosa y nadie quería tener la oportunidad de verla así, en un estado casi violento. La gente la empujaba a una incomodidad extraña, rechazaba la proximidad como si se tratara de un pecado para ella. No le gustaba ser tocada por desconocidos, amaba su metro cuadrado.

-al menos podrías explicarme la razón de tu odio hacia Xehanort –lo miró con desdén- sé que él ha hecho cosas malas, pero no veo una razón para huir de él.

Se rascó la cabeza, Terra siempre había sido malo para dar explicaciones, siempre las daba Aqua. Era una larga explicación, una muy larga, sin embargo no contaban con mucho tiempo, ese viejo siempre actuaba rápido. Actuaba tan rápido que llegaba a pensar que siempre estaba un paso más adelante que el resto.

-Cree en mí, sé que todo te parecerá raro, pero no debes hablar con ese viejo…

La intensidad de sus ojos la hizo estremecer. Nunca había sentido algo así por algún hombre, de hecho era algo molesto para ella tener que trabajar con alguno cerca. Bajó su vista hacia el suelo, pidiendo mentalmente a los dioses que por favor no estuviera sonrojada.

-mejor… vamos a donde sea, te daré el beneficio de la duda.

-dame una semana, todos pensarán que te rapté y que estás en peligro, así no correrás riesgos –sonrió como si fuera muy normal- iremos a la casa de Zack, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Alzó una ceja, estaba tan loca como para seguir a un hombre que apenas conocía, pero que se le hacía conocido. Quizás, en algún lugar lo había conocido.


End file.
